


镜头之外

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, the SPN mockumentary, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: SPN假纪录片幕后花絮的花絮，Jensen那条灰色运动裤背后的故事
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 4





	镜头之外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Camera Adds Four Inches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335771) by [escvelocity (einsames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsames/pseuds/escvelocity), [Melle (likeitsstolen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeitsstolen/pseuds/Melle). 



> 原作者Notes:
> 
> 我们一直在思考为什么会有人在纪录片里作出这些动作，这就是我们的结论，全部来自我们肮脏的想法。这一美妙时刻的gif在下面，享受吧。
> 
> 译者notes：请大家戳进原文链接看gif，一定要戳进去看

Misha一只胳膊夹着小型摄像机，一手抬起来砸Jensen的拖车门，四周看了看确保周围没有其他人。听到里面喊了句什么，他打开门，几步走进了相对黑一点的拖车。

”嘿，我们还没完事儿吗? ”Jensen从厨房探出头，看到Misha胳膊下的摄像机问道。

“剧本有点改动，”Misha咧嘴一笑，视线飘过Jensen柔软的灰色运动裤上，又看向他早些时候作为道具给自己倒的那杯海藻排毒果汁，“导演特权。话说那到底是什么玩意？”

Jensen抬头看了一眼，耸了耸肩。“Julie从手工部门那拿过来的，管他呢。”

Misha看着Jensen抿了一口后做了个苦脸。“呃，不太行，”他把杯子递给Misha，Misha还在盯着他看，接过杯子时两人的手指碰到一起。目光锁定在Jensen身上，Misha把杯子拿到他的嘴边喝了一大口。

Jensen视线向下，盯着Misha吞咽时的喉咙。“还不坏，”Misha说，伸出舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。“不是在我嘴里待过的最糟的东西。”

Jensen的眼睛注视着这个动作，呼出一口气。

”显然不是，所以我们现在要干什么? ”

Misha身体前倾，把玻璃杯放在他们之间的岛式厨房台上。“我有个想法。”

“每次都这么说，”Jensen说着，穿过Misha向拖车深处走去。“给我讲讲。”

Misha给Jensen指着，示意他坐到靠窗的那张加厚躺椅上。“坐吧。”

Jensen照做了。Misha微笑着点头。

“很好，现在，你相信我吗? ”

“一点都不，”Jensen迅速回答，然后大笑起来，抵消了这句话本该有的效果。

Misha歪了歪头，点了点下巴抬起眼睛，“聪明人。”

他没错过Jensen笑起来时那轻微的颤抖。Misha的视线扫过Jensen的身体，正好落在他的裤裆上。“是演员自己选择今天要下面真空的吗? ”他问，声音低了一点。

Jensen吞了吞口水，低头看向自己的膝盖。“内裤边。”

“不能有那些，”Misha嘟哝。

“对，”Jensen说，视线再次落到Misha的嘴唇上。他的瞳孔猛地放大，几乎看不到绿色，呼吸稍微急促了一些。

“我有一个小建议，”Misha走近他边说，“嗯，也不算小。”

“说得没错，不小。等等，什么？”他把注意力拉回到Misha的眼睛上，另一个男人俯下身。

“我就是觉得这会很不错，”Misha说着，指尖抚上Jensen无领衫下的腹部，“要是你能给我们来点，呃，”手指变成了手背，向下延伸，一直抚到Jensen两腿叉开的地方才抬起来。“再多一点表演。”

”再多露一点? ”Jensen几乎是用气音说。他的眼睛睁大得只剩一圈薄薄的绿色环绕着瞳孔，“我不知道，伙计，这会不会太过分了？我是说，我爸妈可能也会看。”

”你爸会定期看你的节目，看你的老二是不是露在外面吗? ”

Jensen打了个寒颤。“谢谢你在脑子里塞的画面，老天，我希望不是。”

“好极了。以及，我说的是一点点挑逗。能让第二天早上每个人的首页都有 gif 。我们只是要表现得夸张一点，并不是真的。除非你真觉得我有那么混蛋。”

”这个嘛，Jared还没拍完，所以还没有定论。”

Misha哼了一声。“随你怎么说。我们说到哪儿了……哦对，说到你的大兄弟。说到这个，也许我们可以拍个幕后花絮。给他们点提示。这么说吧，给那大家伙一点出镜机会。”

”我不会给他们看我的老二的，Misha”

”我们不会给他们看你的老二，Jensen，只是给个机会。”

“给个机会? ”

Misha憋笑憋得脸有点扭曲。“给个机会，”然后他咬着下唇，眼睛锐利起来。“但我认为我们必须提高赌注，高个档次。”

“高个档次? ”Jensen的声音有些颤抖，“怎么个高法？”

Misha仔细地把相机放在Jensen椅子旁的桌上。 “这个纪录片里，我们都在表演一个更夸张更过度的自己。在真实的我们……”他一只膝盖跪在Jensen椅子不远处，慢慢跪在地毯上，“和粉丝以为的我们之间拉开距离。”

Misha捕捉到了Jensen呼吸的变化，抓住这一刻开始诱导他。“你不想吗，Jensen？让他们看看你? ”他的声音柔和得像是耳语，视线火热地扫过Jensen的身体。他停顿了一下，让这个问题悬在他们两人之间，“感受他们的目光在你身上，”他说，双手撑着Jensen的膝盖站起身来俯身，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。“就像一点爱抚? ”Misha一只手拂过他的膝盖，手指划过他的大腿内侧。

Jensen慢慢地呼出一口气，一阵颤抖沿着他的脊椎向上蔓延。“是——是的“他叹了口气，“是的。”他清了清嗓子，把脸转向Misha，鼻子蹭着另一个人的胡茬。“很好。”Misha安静地说，转过身，嘴唇贴上Jensen的耳朵。“让他们看看你有多享受，看看你为我表现多好。”

Jensen小声呻吟。

Misha再次跪了下来，依然盯着 Jensen的眼睛，让他看到自己视线后的火焰。他灵活的手指一路向上，从Jensen的衬衫边缘钻进运动裤的腰带里。“让他们想要你， ”他拉了拉腰带，手指划过下面的皮肤，“让他们想知道，那下面是什么？下面——”他擦过Jensen腹部柔软的皮肤，“——是什么样的? ”他把手指朝Jensen绷紧的勃起方向弯曲，进一步拉紧他的腰带。

Jensen盯着Misha的嘴唇，脖子上泛起红晕。他的感官非常强烈，Jensen全身都忍不住够向Misha的触摸。

然后，Misha弯下腰越过他拿起了相机。他低头看着Jensen的膝盖，点了点头。“很好。但我们拍的晚上11点档的 Cinemax ，不是凌晨3点的 RedTube ，所以你到这一步就可以了。”他拍了拍Jensen的大腿，突然从跪着的姿势站了起来。

Jensen睁大了眼睛，震惊地看着Misha。“噢你这个狗娘养的，”过了一会儿他低声吼道。“你在玩我。”

“还没有，”Misha舔了舔嘴唇，眨了眨眼。“时间多的是，牛仔。”

Jensen轻笑了一声。“所以我们到底是要做什么？我现在…… ”他低下头，透过裤子上薄薄的布料看着自己半勃的曲线。

”肿胀? ”Misha问，注意力回到摄像机上，摆弄着控制器。“唤起? ”他打开相机镜头盖，查看液晶显示屏上的读数，然后视线挪回去捕捉到Jensen的目光。“勃起? ”

”是的。”

“这个嘛，我们会加个画外音，但你会说自己是在拖车里放松。抬起脚，稍微挪一下姿势。确保我们能看到那个潜伏在阴影中的怪物。”Misha扬了扬眉毛，“这是个恐怖秀，你懂的。”

Jensen深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出来。“确实。”他调整了一下骨盆上薄薄的布料的褶皱，摆弄了一下衬衫的边缘。“好了。”

”我们先来个用力地往下坐的动作，考虑到你现在还不是完全……在状态。不过要应付那个，我得先换一个更大的镜头。”

Jensen喷了出来，强忍住笑意。“大概还得换个节目播。”

“确实，准备好了就开始吧。”Misha说，“第一句是他们说有些问题要问你，然后他们会问哪个才是真正的你。”

Jensen看着镜头，点了点头。

Jensen挪来挪去，假装不舒服。“是的。”他把手臂放低到腰部，知道这样会分散观众的注意力。“等一下。”他笑眯眯地说，然后弯了下腰抬起踏脚板，假装是要调整到一个更舒服的位置，挪了一下屁股的位置，向上挺了一下臀。

Misha在摄像头后面笑了，看着Jensen硬了一半的勃起随着这个动作摆动，现在紧贴着他的大腿。“我有时候喜欢在我的拖车里放松些。”Jensen慢吞吞地说，摆弄着衬衫假装端庄。

“再来一次，”Misha喘着气说。

于是Jensen把双手撑在扶手上，又一次弹了起来，勃起在薄薄的灰色布料下色情地跳动。

“好的，很好，”Misha轻声说。“我觉得够了。”他盖上镜头盖，戳了戳几个按钮。

“这就完了？”Jensen问，脸色慢慢下沉。

“哦是的，我拍摄就只需要这么多了，”Misha说着，又够过身子把相机放到一旁的桌上，再次跪在地上。“我们说到哪儿了? ”

“我觉得是说到我的老二了。”Jensen一边说，一边伸手去够椅子上的摇杆，放下脚踏板。“对，以及那个老二有多漂亮，”Misha微笑着伸手去拉运动裤的腰带。Jensen抬起屁股让Misha把裤子脱到他的腿上，硬起来的勃起暴露在拖车凉爽的空气中。

Misha伸出手滑过Jensen赤裸的大腿，抓住他的臀部把他往下拉。

“你锁门了吗？” Jensen问道，迅速瞥了眼几英尺外的门。

”没有”

“所以随便谁都可以……”

“是的，”Misha低声说，离近了些，手指沿着Jensen髋骨的曲线摸下去。“随便谁，”

手指轻轻地沿着Jensen勃起的线条，从根部到头部，再回到他骨盆处的柔软皮肤和他的大腿根部。Misha的手指轻轻抚过时，已经放松变得柔软的肌肉再次肿胀起来，充血而温暖。“我可以去把门锁上，要是你想，”Misha低声说，弯下腰，嘴唇贴着Jensen的膝盖。他抬起头看了看Jensen的反应，丰满的嘴唇张开，紧贴着细腻的皮肤。

“没关系，”Jensen摇摇头。他的脸又红了，他毛茸茸的嘴唇张开，整张脸变成了粉色。“我觉得这花不了太久。”

“是吗? ”Misha静静地问，慢慢靠近他的膝盖，在Jensen的大腿上又多留下了几个吻，眼睛依然看着上方对方的脸。“是啊，”Jensen说，声音几乎听不到。他抬起一只手梳理Misha的黑发，发丝在他的手指间缠绕。另一只手压在自己的勃起上，松松地把它握在拳头里，敏感的头部抵着Misha粗糙的胡茬。

Misha的脸颊贴着柔软的肌肉上，然后他转过头，嘴唇贴上丰满的头部。Jensen贴着他嘴唇的缝隙滑动，急速地吸气，呼气，再吸气。这景象非常惊人，超出了Jensen最阴暗的幻想。不管Misha的嘴唇贴在他身上多少次，它总能从他心里勾出兴奋。

Misha张开嘴，温暖的热度滑过他的勃起顶端，他滑腻的舌头挑逗着顶端的神经束。另一只强有力的手抓住Jensen握着自己底部的手，将它向上送，直到碰到嘴唇。Misha的眼睛盯着他，把更多的长度送进那光滑的温暖中，吮吸的愉悦一路直冲向他的骨盆。

门外的某个地方传来砰的一声，Jensen缩了下脖子，屏住了呼吸。Misha含着他笑了一声，低低的笑声沿着Jensen的勃起震动，一阵兴奋爬上他的脊椎。

“该死。”Jensen嘶哑着声音，微弱的笑了一声。

Misha把自己压进Jensen两腿之间的椅子上，直起身子更加努力。Jensen从他们抓住他老二的地方抽回手，头向后摔进椅背上，手落在Misha的肩膀上，手指深深地插进肌肉里将他往前拉。

Misha沿着他的阴茎上下动作，手抹开唾液，顺着嘴唇没照顾到的地方向上揉搓，直到遇上嘴唇。“妈的，Mish，你真是不打算放过我了，是不是? ”Jensen喘着气，下巴抵着胸前。

Misha放开他的阴茎，发出滑腻又肮脏的“啵”的一声，咧开嘴冲他笑，脸上写着纯粹的情欲。他的舌尖舔过上牙床的线条，然后再次吞下Jensen的老二，他伸出手抓住Jensen的另一只手，按在自己的头顶上。他把Jensen的手按在上面稳住，然后松开去抓Jensen的臀部，把那肥大的勃起尽可能深地塞进喉咙里，克制着呕吐反射一直向下，直到它堵在他的气道上。

Jensen一手按着他的头，抓着Misha的头发，臀部上顶，肺部伸出发出一声破碎的呻吟，汗珠沿着发际线滴落。他向后退了一点，又向前推，放开Misha的头让他喘口气，贪婪地看着Misha，Misha眼睛紧盯着他，嘴唇再次吸上他的头部。

Misha的舌尖沿着顶端的洞转圈，嘴唇紧随其后，一点一点向下咽。这是他最喜欢的部分，控制着 Jensen 的反应，把这个漂亮的男人变成扭动的、汗湿的乱糟糟的一团。他看着Jensen在自己身下的景象，好心的发出了一点声音，Jensen向后靠了靠，臀部追寻着这震动向上挺动。

压在Misha肩上的手突然用力抓紧了他，Jensen挺进Misha的嘴里，大腿肌肉绷紧，发出一声破碎的呻吟。Misha的舌头沿着他勃起的顶端轻柔地滑动，把他推向高潮，愉悦的浪潮席卷了他，他大口喘气，努力睁开眼睛，看着下方的男人在他被愉悦席卷时吮吸抚摸他，深蓝色的眼睛仍然锁定在Jensen的脸上。

“这，该死的，”Jensen叹了口气，Misha的嘴唇逼出他另一声颤抖的呻吟，“这太辣了，Mish。”

然后他注意到Misha的肩膀在动，他一只手还放在Jensen的勃起上，但另一只手显然在Jensen看不到的地方做着什么。这个想法让他现在还很敏感的阴茎抽动了一下，而Misha的嘴还包裹着他的头部。这太多了，愉悦的余韵里开始有些刺痛，于是他推开Misha，弯下腰，看到他已经拉开了自己的裤链，手握成拳照顾着自己的勃起。

Jensen伸出手，手掌固定住Misha的脸把他拉上来，将他们的嘴唇按在一起，成了一个懒散的吻。Misha贴着Jensen的嘴唇呻吟，分开时大口喘着气，在跌落高潮边缘时再次向前索取他的嘴唇，袭来的愉悦让他整个人畏缩了一下。Jensen伸出一只手抓住了他的头发，Misha在他身下分崩离析，胸膛剧烈起伏，手中的勃起射出数条精液，散在Jensen两腿之间的椅子上。Jensen紧紧抓住Misha的头发抬起他的头，看着他低声呻吟直到高潮结束，双眼失神，嘴唇微张。

“你刚刚是射在了我的椅子上吗？”Jensen粗哑地问，声音里带着一点Dean的味道。

Misha虚弱地笑了笑，Jensen的语气让他的脊柱爬上一道震颤。“是啊，似乎是这样，”他轻声说，两眼亮晶晶的。抓着他头发的手加剧了他高潮的余韵，又一次余韵撕裂他的神经末梢时，他叹了口气。“你这样的大明星应该付得起这个，我可是连自己的拖车都进不去。”

然后Misha安静地咧开嘴笑了，Jensen微笑着把他们的额头靠在一起。“你是个麻烦。” 

“没错，”Misha说，在Jensen松开他的头发，用手环住了他的脖子时轻轻呼出一口气。“但你就爱我这样。”

**Author's Note:**

> 当我说我要开始搞壳的时候我的本意是搞搞沙雕甜饼，最后给整成了限制级我真的很抱歉但真的又很辣所以…  
> 或许有人愿意给我个high-five吗——（举起手）


End file.
